Insomnia
by RealWriter03
Summary: "Behind that door, was her best friend, greatest ally, and her boyfriend. She clenched her eyes and threw open the door. Her first mistake." Spoilers only if you squint. Percabeth after their reunion! Reviews make me really happy!


Summary: Percy is back and safe, with his memory intact. Everything seems right in the world, so why isn't Annabeth sleeping?

AN: This came to me while reading The Mark of Athena. Haven't quite decided on my feelings on the book yet, but I had to write this (as in HAD to) This was probably the fastest thing I have ever written (50 minutes in all!) Anyway, this takes place the first night after they left New Rome. Also **Bold is Annabeth's thoughts **and _Italics are a mystery person's thoughts _

Please review at the end!

Enjoy!

INSOMNIA

For the umpteenth night in a row, Annabeth tossed and turned in her bed. Despite Leo's ability to make the room temperature to her exact specifications, she could not get comfortable. She felt cold, then warm. Lying on her stomach was unbearably uncomfortable, and her back felt awkward. It was well after the curfew Coach Hedge had placed but she was wide awake, her insomnia taking over her mind.

It was their first night as a full crew on the Argo II, including him. He was two doors down, on the other side of the hallway, but he felt a lifetime away. He was alive, he could remember her, and their life was actually pretty good. Well, as good as it could be while on a quest to a place where they could all die.

But anyways, he was with her again, and nothing could tear them apart. Ever.

So why couldn't she sleep? She had been having insomnia for months now, first out of worry, then out of grief, anticipation, and then more worry. He was back, safe, and they were together. There should be no reason as to why she could not fall asleep. Sleep should be easy now! She's slept during wars with no problem and yet she could not fall asleep for the life of her.

She flipped over and sighed deeply. The little clock on the table said 1:43. Annabeth burrowed her head into her pillow and groaned. It was going to be a long night.

_You know why you can't sleep. _A little voice rang out in her head. **Who is this?** Maybe it was a goddess, or god, or her subconscious, or maybe it was a little ghost, trying to take over her body. **Don't be ridiculous Annabeth, they cannot break their swear on the River Styx. **

_You know it. You're just too afraid to do it. _Know what? What was this little voice trying to tell her. It knew something she didn't and it was just being mean and not telling her. **Pease, I'm in no mood for your little game, whatever it may be. **

_Or maybe just too afraid to admit it. _**Afraid of what? What are you even talking about? ** She was a daughter of Athena, she was not afraid of anything.

_If you're not afraid, they why are you still here? _Because it was irrational to stay awake over something silly like that. **I can fall asleep by myself, without his arms around me!**

_Ah, so you can admit it. _Of course that was what was keeping her awake. Knowing that he was so close, and safe, but yet so far away.

_Clever, clever girl. So I ask again, why are you still here? _**Because I am logical! And rational! And-you get the point! **

Annabeth groaned and buried her head again. The clock flashed to 1:46. Her inner monologue had taken 3 minutes and she was still nowhere closer to falling asleep. Her choices ran through her mind in a heartbeat and she made a spilt second decision. **So much for Athena's kids being rational.**

Annabeth threw herself up from her bed and scurried to the door. The hallway was quiet. She tiptoed down the hallway towards his door. He was getting closer and closer. She was almost there when she realized she had no plan of attack. Here she was, the night after their disaster of stay at New Rome, the first he has been back with them, and she was scared.

Terrified to be exact.

**Come on Chase! Get a grip of yourself! It's only him! ** But he had changed over his months away from her. What if this was weird? Or inappropriate. She didn't think his feelings had changed, and considering their eager greeting today, she was almost positive this would be okay, but she still held her doubts.

The door was wood and thick, the only real think standing in the way between the two of them. It seemed so much bigger and thicker and almost impossible to get across. Her hand was resting on the door for a while. She wasn't strong enough to open the door.

Behind that door, was her best friend, greatest ally, and her boyfriend. She clenched her eyes and threw open the door. Her first mistake.

His eyes jumped awake at the sound of the door and faster than her eyes could follow, riptide was draw and he was ready to attack. Attack her. She felt his eyes clear in realization, her name a whisper on his lips, and her eyes grow wide in embarrassment. She was suddenly very aware of the fact he was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweats, and she was only wearing a tank top, and short shorts.

He recapped riptide and set the pen down. She clutched the door, afraid to move, to breathe, to say, or do anything. He studied her, in silence. The clock clicked to 1:48. He opened his month, but she couldn't let him say anything. No, she was to embarrassed. It was wrong of her to do this.

**Stupid, Stupid girl! **_No, not stupid, you're here aren't you?_** Oh shut it!**

"I'm sorry, I-uh-I got, um lost." She stammered for an excuse. His green eyes calculate her, her body, and the hidden meaning behind this all. "I was getting water, a drink of, and well, I accidently opened the wrong door." **Wonderful, you have disgraced the Athenian name by that pathetic excuse. **

_Actually, you disgraced the name when you first started dating him, but that's another story. _

**I believe I told you to shut it!**

"Anyway, um, I'll be going now." She tore her eyes away from him, she couldn't even look at him. For the first time, in a long time, she had been wrong.

**Oh Gods, am I crying?**

_Yes_

**Why?**

_You're the daughter of Athena, you figure it out!_

This had been awkward, and inappropriate, and weird, and- "Annabeth." He said. His eyes were glued to her. She forced open her tearful eyes to look at him. He was going to ask what she was thinking, or how could she have done something like this?

Instead she saw him lift a corner of his sheet. "I couldn't sleep either."

_Told ya,_

And it was done. There was no need for any other explanation, or questions, or any type of words. She shut his door and crawled into his bed.

They fit together like two perfect spoons, his arm draped around her, his hand holding hers. It was perfect. She could smell him, hear his heartbeat, and feel his breath. She had never felt safer, and then they slept.

AN: Well, what did you think? Who do you think the other person was in Annabeth's mind? Speaking of minds, I'd love to know what's on yours? Please review, pretty, pretty, pretty please!

Thanks for reading, (and hopefully reviewing)  
RW3~


End file.
